Before it was Said
by Write Till I Bleed
Summary: Prequel to Falling Back In Is Hard. The journey and life before Logan and Kendall said I love you to each other. All the good, the bad, and the Carlos.
1. The Time Logan Came Out

_The first chapter to the prequel to Falling Back In Is Hard. If you haven't read that one, it's ok to read this on, sense you know, it's the prequel. But reading the other one wouldn't hurt. _

_For the people who haven't read that one this is a really big AU. Like they're in space in the future and stuff kinda AU. but for them it isn't the future it's present time, for us it is. And I"m going to stop rambling explaining the time difference because I'm going to confuse myself. _

_So...read.**  
**_

* * *

**The Time Logan Came Out**

"What?" Camille was flabbergasted at what Logan said.

Logan groaned. He really didn't want to repeat it. "Camille, I… I'm gay." He closed his eyes. The next thing he knew was a rash sting against his cheek and the sound of flesh hitting flesh. Logan looked up at her, tears almost ready to fall out. "You… you hit me?" Logan didn't mean for it to sound like a question, but he couldn't comprehend why Camille would do such a thing.

"Yes, you idiot I hit you." The next thing Logan knew was being put into a tight embrace. "Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

Logan gratefully returned the hug, letting a happy tear or two fall down. "B-because I just figured it out myself a few months ago." He paused. "I didn't want you guys to hate me..."

Logan's response just made Camille tighten the hug. "Me and the others could never hate you." They slowly pulled apart. "Does anyone else know?"

Logan shook his head. "No, not yet. I was going to tell the others, but I was going to tell my uncle first."

Camille gave him a nod and wiped away the few stray tears from Logan's face. "Ok, I have to go."

Logan smiled. "Ok, I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, bye Logan!" Camille called out walking down to the exit of the cafeteria.

Logan smiled. It was hard for him to come to terms with it, but he mentally prepared himself for this day, for two months. Yes, he suspected for a year, but the past few months made him sure of who he was.

His life on the Station was never an easy one, but thanks to his friends, it made it all worth it. He walked out of the cafeteria and let his mind wander. He'd been living on the Station for his entire life. He was now sixteen, living with Carlos and his parents. He was happy, even if he didn't have his parents, because he knew, that his family now was his friends.

He walked into the- well, you would call it apartment in the Station of Carlos' family. The place was fairly big, nice, and comfortable. They weren't rich, far from it, but they also had money. Carlos' father, Ted Garcia was the head of general security on the Station. And mother, Sylvia, was in the Stations communications area, as a specialist. Even when Logan moved in with them three years ago, they haven't had a problem with money. Since Logan moved in they became is pseudo-parents. They've loved him just as much as they loved him before his parents died.

"Logan?" Logan was brought back from his thoughts when he saw Ted and Sylvia looking at him. He didn't even realize they were home.

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok? You've been standing there for a few minutes." Mrs. Garcia said.

"Yeah, I'm ok, but I need to talk to the two of you. It's kind of serious." The two nodded and Logan took a seat in front of them. He took in a deep breath. "I'm g-"

He was cut off by the TV/Video relay device sounded off; telling them that there was an incoming video call. "I'll get it." Mrs. Garcia said standing up and answering the call. "Kyle! It's good to see you!"

Logan turned when he heard his uncle's name being called. "Uncle Kyle? What are you calling for?"

"_What? Can't I talk to my favorite nephew without needing permission?"_

"Actually," Logan smiled, even if it was slightly forced from the stress he's been feeling today. "This is good. I can tell all of you at the same time instead of separately." _Two birds with one stone._ Logan thought. "Guys… I'm gay."

It was silent. That much he knew. He looked up and saw the Garcia's staring at him blankly and his uncle on the tv screen, giving him a look. _"Well, took you long enough."_ Kyle said.

"…what?"

That was when the Garcia's snapped form there trances. "Logan, sweetie, we've known." Mrs. Garcia said putting her hand on his shoulder.

He looked at them in disbelief. "What?"

"_Yup,"_ his uncle said. "_All the parents' knew, we were just waiting for you to realize it yourself."_

"How long?"

"_A year, give or take."_

Logan groaned falling on the couch and covering his face with his hands. "Wait," he said looking at all of them. "So you guys don't hate me?"

"We could never hate you Logan, you're practically our son." Mr. Garcia said.

Logan smiled and hugged the two. "Thank you." He said in the hug.

"_Sooo… do the guys know yet?" _

Logan sighed as he was released from the hug. "No, not yet. And there are still a lot of other people I need to tell. Like Gustavo, Kelly, Stephanie, Jett… the Captain."

"… _sucks for you having to tell everyone." _Logan nodded. He was used to the way his uncle acted. He actually liked that his uncle was so comfortable and laid back about things. _"Wait! Are you telling us because there's this certain guy in your life?"_ Kyle said in a teasing tone.

Logan turned red, furiously shaking his head. "No, no there is not a guy in my life right now."

"_Aww, well, when there is, I wanna meet him. Make sure he's good enough for my nephew."_

"And so do we." Mr. Garcia said.

Logan reluctantly nodded. He knew they only said what they said, because they cared. "I'm… going to go do… something." Logan said walking out of the room and back into the corridor.

He still had people to talk to; Gustavo and Kelly, Stephanie and Jett- who were on living on a planet, the Captain- he really didn't want to tell the captain, Jo, Carlos, James… and Kendall. He didn't know why, but he felt like if Kendall rejected him he would feel far worse than if any of the others did.

He sighed walking to the elevator and down to the cafeteria where the others would most likely be. He just had a small bit of hope that Kendall wasn't with them. He wanted to put off telling him as long as he can. The doors slid open and he walked down the corridor to the cafeteria passing all the people he's been around his entire life. Would they treat him any different? He thinks not, but still has that small inkling that they will. Homosexuality has been in there race for centuries, since they only lived on earth, and the majority now didn't care if you were or weren't, but there was always that small percentage that saw it in a negative light.

"Hey Logan!"

Logan looked up to see Carlos waving him over to him, James, and Jo. Thankfully Kendall wasn't anywhere in sight. Logan gave them a smile and made his way over taking a set next to Jo, with James and Carlos across from them at the table. "Hey guys. Where's Kendall?"

"He's doing some extra training with my dad." Jo said taking a bite out of her sandwich. "Why?"

Logan looked at his friends with determination, but an underlying look of fear. "I need to tell you guys something."

"In a minute." James said, and then looked at Carlos with a hot dog in his hand. "Ready?"

Carlos grabbed his helmet his dad gave him- He kept falling down the stairs when they were ten so his dad got it for him-and tapped it twice. "Ready." He grabbed a hotdog and that was when Logan noticed a plate full of hotdogs in front of him.

"Go!" Jo said starting at an electronical stop watch in her hand.

The two started to hoard down the hotdogs in their throats, each trying to see who can eat the most in the shortest amount of time.

"Guys…"

"James has four and Carlos is five." Jo never took her eyes off the two, only sparring glance at the stopwatch every few seconds.

"Guys…" Logan's voice was cast upon deaf ears. He was starting to get frustrated. "Guys…" He said again, but again with the same reaction from the three.

"James you can't beat Carlos, just give up." Jo said. James was down by three hot dogs now. Carlos had a bottomless pit of a thing he called a stomach.

"I'm gay."

James choked on his hotdog, Jo dropped her stop watch and Carlos, it took him a few seconds to process what Logan said.

"…what?" Jo looked at Logan, completely forgetting about the eating contest.

James was still choking on his hotdog, and Carlos, was just staring at him.

"I'm gay."

"Oh." Jo said.

James finally recovered from choking and looked at Logan. "…you sure?"

Logan looked at his friend in disbelief. "Of course I'm sure! I wouldn't play around with something like this." He took in a deep breath. "Are you guys ok with it?"

James looked at Jo with a grin. "You owe me fifty bucks!" He said, hand out in front of Jo.

Logan looked at his friends appalled. "You guys knew!?"

Jo grumbled as she took out fifty dollars. "Yup, put a bet between me and James to see how Logan it would take you to tell us. My guess was in four months, but you having to be sentimental and stuff told us in three."

"D... does Kendall know?"

"Nope, only me and James knew, didn't tell anyone else, cause sexuality can be touchy subject for anyone."

Logan gave a relieved sigh and then finally noticed Carlos still looking at him. "Does it like… hurt?"

"What does?"

"You know… gay sex."

Logan blushed while James and Jo laughed. "I don't know!"

Carlos nodded. "I feel like the first time it would."

"Oh my god." Logan said putting his head down on the table ignoring his friends booming laughter.

"Have you told anyone else yet?"

"I've told Carlos' parents, my uncle, and Camille."

"What'd she do?"

"She slapped me."

"That's because she has a small crush on you."

"… I know, I just didn't expect a slap to the face. Maybe a 'you're an idiot' or something."

"Who else are you going to tell?"

"I still have to tell Kendall, but I'll put him off for later, Jett and Stephanie, Kelly and Gustavo, and the Captain."

"Why are you putting off Kendall until later?"

Logan turned his head away from his friends, still on the table. "I… I don't want him to hate me."

"Logan." James said patting his shoulder. "Kendall wouldn't hate you. You two are best friends, he'll never hate you. And if he did, me and Carlos would go and beat his ass."

Logan chuckled turning back to his friends. "Thanks, I need to go tell others that I'm gay." He said almost exhausted of this day.

His friends said bye and headed to the control room of the Station where the Captain would most likely be. He walked up to the steel doors and waited for someone inside to open it for him. He chuckled to himself, remembering the first time they had a problem with this door.

"_Logie!" A seven year old Kendall whisper yelled. "Where are you?"_

"_Over here!" Logan hissed. _

_Logan didn't know why he agreed to this, but like always Kendall wrapped him into any plan he thought of. Currently they were trying to get into the control room of the Station. They were never allowed to go in and Kendall thought the only way to go in was through the vents. _

_They've been lost for the past twenty minutes._

"_I can't believe you got me to agree to this Kendall! We lost Carlos and James ten minutes ago!"_

"_Relax Logie, they're probably alright."_

"_Or dismembered from one of the vent fans in here." Logan mumbled to himself as they crawled through a vent that lead to guess what? More vents. "You told me you had this place mapped out in your head."_

"_I do! I just forgot which way it is." He said in a small voice._

"_Why do you even want to see the inside of the control room anyway?"  
"Because, the captain never lets me go in with him!"_

"_So that's enough of a reason for us to go through the vents for thirty minutes and then proceed to get lost?"_

"…_proceed?"_

"_Yes, procee-AH!" Logan crawled down a vent that had a vent leading down to the lower floors and he didn't notice it in front of him._

"_Logie!" Kendall crawled and saw Logan fall through a vent opening. He saw Logan on the floor back in the corridors. "Are you ok!?"_

_Logan looked up to Kendall then back to the ground. "…I need new friends."_

Logan smiled at that memory; they were never be able to go inside the control room until Kendall actually asked. Turned out that Kendall never asked the Captain to go in there with him, and when he told Logan that, it was a kick to his shin then.

Logan took in a deep breath as the double steel doors slid open and in the middle of the large room was the Captain looking at a hologram of a nearby planet. "Captain?"

"Yes Logan?" He said never taking his eyes off of the hologram.

"Can I talk to you… privately?"

The Captain turned to Logan with a raised eyebrow. Obviously concerned, but Logan didn't notice. He was too nervous too. "Yes. Follow me." He said leading them back out of the control room and the short distance to his personal accommodations.

They both took a seat across from each other. "What is it that you wanted to speak to me about?"

"I need to tell you something."

"What would that be?"

"…ah-I'm gay."

The Captain nodded. "Is that all?" He said standing back up.

Logan looked at him perplexed. "Yes."

"Ok." He said nodding his head. "I will you later then." With that he walked out of his apartment. Trusting Logan one-hundred percent to let himself out. Logan and all the other boys have been in the Captains apartment many times since Kendall moved in with him. He was used to them being there even when he wasn't, and knew Logan was the most responsible out of the four to not break or ruin anything.

Logan was in a sort of daze after telling so many people and they brush it off as it wasn't anything new. He knew that in this time that people rarely very cared about sexual orientation, but he even prepared a speech about _this_ being him and he wasn't going to change that no matter what anyone said.

He mentally checked the Captain off his list. That meant he only had Gustavo and Kelly, Jett and Stephanie, and… _Kendall_. He didn't know why he was so scared at telling Kendall that he was gay. He knew he wouldn't care, but somewhere deep down he thought that if he told Kendall, he would hate him.

Logan was brought back out of his daze, when someone successfully tackled him to the ground and land on his back. Logan groaned his face planted firmly on the ground.

"Logan! Logan! Logan!"

"What Carlos?" He mumbled looking up.

"Ma wants us back for dinner!" He said getting off of Logan.

"Ok."

Dinner was the only meal Logan and Carlos ate in their home, and with Mr. and Mrs. Garcia. They told them for breakfast and lunch they could have them with Kendall and James in the cafeteria, but were always supposed to come back for dinner.

"What did they make today?"

Carlos jumped on his feet as they walked to the elevator. "Tamales with fajitas!"

"Sounds good." He said as they walked out of the elevator and to the door.

Carlos ran in when the door slid open. Instantly smelling the food from the kitchen. Logan followed Carlos to the kitchen to see Mrs. Garcia putting the food on the plates.

When Logan got his plate from her he asked her a question. "Is it ok if I call Gustavo and Kelly, and maybe Steph and Jett, to you know… tell them I'm gay."

She smiled warmly at him. "Yes, just make sure to eat too."

"Thank you." Logan said walking to the dining room with her right behind him with her own plate. He put his plate at the table where Carlos and his dad were already having an eating contest to see who can eat more tamales before throwing up. He walked to the living room and brought back the S.T. to the table and called up Kelly.

It rang for a few moments until Kelly's face popped up on the screen. "Hey Logan!"

Logan was about to respond but was pushed out of the way to make room for Carlos and his tamale stuffed face. "Mhey Kwelly!"

She chuckled. "Hi Carlos."

Logan pushed Carlos out of the way and adjusted his clothes than gave Kelly a smile. "Is Gustavo there? I need to tell both of you something kind of important."

"Uh, let me go find him." She said walking away for a minute then coming back with Gustavo, dragging him by the arm.

He huffed when she let him go and gave Logan the glare that never went away on his face. "What dog? I'm in the middle of something important with t construction of this research base."

"I need to tell the two of you something important."

"What?"

Logan took in a deep breath. "I'm gay."

Gustavo raised an eyebrow then waved Logan off as he walked away. "Good for you then." He said as the noise of a door sliding closed echoed after him.

Logan chuckled. He wasn't that scared telling Gustavo.

Kelly reappeared on the screen with a smile. "Thanks for telling us Logan. Sorry, but I gotta go. I'm helping Gustavo handle the renovations."

"Thanks, I'll call you guys later then."

"Bye."

"Bye Kelly." The screen went black and Logan looked up, noticing all the looks on his pseudo parents and Carlos. "What?"

"Who you telling next?" Carlos asked sticking a tamale in his mouth.

"I'm going to call Steph and Jett, and then I'll tell Kendall."

"You haven't told Kendall yet?" Mrs. Garcia said speaking in a surprised tone.

"No… I'm scared he'll not want to be my friend after I do."

"Oh, Logan. You know Kendall wouldn't do that to you. You two are closer than any of the others." That earned a 'hey!' from Carlos. "He wouldn't not be your friend if you told him that, or hate you."

"I know that, but I just can't help but feel that when I do tell him, he'll hate me."

Carlos chucked a fajita at Logan earning his attention. "Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Stop over analyzing this. It's plain and simple. Kendall is one of your best friends; he wouldn't care if you're gay, straight, or purple."

That earned a chuckled from everyone. The truth from Carlos finally seeped into Logan's brain. He knew Kendall would never hate him or choose not to be his friend after this. He has nothing to worry about.

"Ok then. Now I just need to tell Jett and Steph first. Then I'll tell Kendall after dinner." Logan picked up the S.T. and called both Jett and Stephanie. They both answered simultaneously.

_"Hey Log!"_

_"Hi Logie!"_

"Hey guys."

_"Why'd you call? I mean it's great to see and old friend, but is something wrong?"_ Jett asked.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to tell the two of you something."

_"What's that?"_ Stephanie asked.

"I'm gay."

It was silent until both spoke out, in unison like before. _"Took you long enough."_

Logan only sighed. The surprise of people supposedly already knowing he was gay was gone.

"How long?"

_"Um…"_ Jett said trailing off. _"A year? I think."_

"Of course you would know how long I started to second guess myself about my sexuality. So I guess you guys are ok with this?"

_"Of course we are!"_ Stephanie said with a smile, and then she became serious. _"And if anyone else isn't I'm getting Jo to beat their heads into the ground."_

_"Yeah, and then I'll use my amazing weaponry skills and shoot them in the as-"_

"Ok!" Mrs. Garcia said cutting Jett of and walking into the view of the camera. "I'm very happy that you two are happy with Logan coming to terms, but he needs to eat dinner. So, bye!" She said turning off the S.T. effectively cutting the call to an end.

* * *

It was finally after dinner. Logan was looking for Kendall, and was actually surprised he hasn't seen him at all today. They're always right by each others side.

Logan went to the only place Kendall would be at, at this hour. His room, in the Captains apartment.

Logan knocked on the door and a second later it slid open. He walked in and saw the Captain reading something on a S.T. on the couch.

"Looking for Kendall?" He asked never taking his eyes off the tablet.

"Yes."

"To tell him that you are gay?"

"Yes."

"He's in his room."

Logan nodded and walked down the short hall to Kendall's room. He didn't bother to knock on the door. He's been here so many times he's lost count. The door slid open to Kendall messing with his portable piano on his bed.

He looked up at Logan and smiled a toothy grin. "Hey Logie." He said popping out a blue gloomily lit rectangle from the back of the piano.

"Changing the battery?"

"Yeah, this one died on me." He said putting in a brighter charged battery in. "What's up? I haven't seen you all day. I went to the cafeteria, but Jo told me you just left."

"Sorry. I've been really busy today." He said taking a seat next to Kendall on the bed.

"Sucks. Ready for some training tomorrow with Jo?"

Logan groaned laying on his bed. "Don't remind me. Why do you even want me to take these stupid defense training classes with you?"

Kendall laid right next to Logan poking him in the side. "Because, if you get jumped I might not be there to save that scrawny white ass of yours."

"I don't like fighting."

"And if life continues being good you'll never have to use it will you?"

"Then why do I have to go?"

"Because I want something that me and you can connect with. And, I miss my best friend when he's not around me for two hours of the training with Jo." Logan blushed at that. "Don't tell her, but she can be a little bitchie when we're training."

Logan chuckled. "Everyone knows that, even her dad." Kendall laughed and Logan waited until they just laid on the bed in a comfortable silence to tell Kendall. He took in a deep breath. "Hey Kendall?"

"Yeah Logie?"

"I need to tell you something. It's really important."

"You're gonna die your hair green?"

"What? Why would I do that?"

"To match my devilishly handsome green eyes."

Logan scoffed. "In your dreams Knight." He said pushing Kendall a little, then became serious again. "But no, I need to tell you something."

Sensing Logan's tone Kendall stopped his teasing. "What is it?"

Logan sat up. Kendall knew something was off with Logan the minute he told him he had to tell him something, but this was worrying him. "Kendall…"

Kendall sat up to and put his hand on Logan's shoulder. "Whatever it is, I'll be here for you."

Logan nodded. "I… I'm gay." Logan closed his eyes waiting for anything to happen. And when nothing did for five minutes he opened them to see Kendall staring at him. "…Kendall?"

Kendall finally seemed to break out of his trance. "Y-yeah?"

"Are you ok?"

Even though Logan asked, Kendall knew Logan wasn't. He looked as if he was going to run and bawl his eyes out. Kendall smiled at Logan and embraced him in a hug. "You're one of my best friends Logan. Nothing, and I mean nothing will ever change that."

"Not even this?"

"Not even this. We're stuck with each other for life."

Logan smiled at the thought. _For life._


	2. Kendall, my Savior

_What!? I finally updated this story? I know, crazy._

* * *

**Kendall, my Savior**

A week. That's how long Logan's been 'out of the closet', and so far everything's been good. No one's really said anything, he was given a few stares, but luckily he had his friends and blocked the stares from Logan ever seeing them.

Kendall and Logan still had the same friendship they had like they always did. As if he being gay never changed a thing, but it did, with Kendall. He still deeply cared for Logan, but couldn't understand this yearning just to be close to his friend. He played it off as him just being protective of him. He was always protective of his friends, especially Logan.

One of the reasons was because Logan was a pacifist to the core. He hated fighting. It took Logan a few months to get over the fact that all his friends except Camille took defense training classes with Jo's father. He always felt that having a conversation and talk things out were the best at stopping a conflict.

But when Kendall started to nag Logan to take classes with him, he was adamant. It took Kendall over a month of pleading for Logan's stability to wane and give in. All his friends quickly realized with he started to train with them that he has two left feet, but also that his reflexes were quicker and far more advanced than most people who took the class.

In the first week, his reflexes even rivaled against Jo's and even her father. That didn't mean that he can pick up the fighting skills just as easy, and Kendall practically has to drag Logan out of his room to go to classes.

His skills after the first week of training with his friends were at the level of an eight year old. That was a few months before he came out. And now, he can fight well, but barely.

"Hey where was Kendall? Usually he has to drag me to come to classes with him." The group, minus Camille just got finished with their training for today, and Kendall was nowhere in sight.

Carlos looked thoughtful before he responded. "He said something about talking to some dude in the shipping bay today."

"Yeah," James continued. "he said it was important and sorry that he could be in class today." James wiped some sweat off his face with his towel then shrieked. "So much sweat! I'm gonna go take a shower before this ruins my hair!"

"I'm gonna go get lunch with Jo and Camille, you coming Logan?"

Logan thought before he shook his head. "No, I've been working on this one project and I haven't been able to work on it these past few days."

"You mean that… invisible thingie?"

Logan chuckled at Carlos. "It's not an 'invisible thingie' it's a cloak for a ship. It makes a ship invisible to the naked eye and almost all types of radar."

"How?"

"If I try to explain it to you, you'll get a headache."

"No I won-!... yeah, I probably will. Well, see you later Logan! Gonna get my food on!" Carlos ran down the hall waving at Logan.

Logan smiled at his friend, and waved back.

The brunet grabbed his S.C.D. from his pocket (Carlos' parents got the two of them one when they both turned fourteen) and went through it ,looking over notes on the cloaking device he was creating. He was so engrossed in the notes walking down the hall he never noticed the disgusted stares he got from a group of guys slightly older than him.

Logan walked back into the apartment and never took his eyes off his S.C.D. as he walked down the hall to his room. Once he walked in he looked up. He liked his room. Mostly. The only thing that he didn't like about it was that he didn't have a window. When he lived with his parents he had a room with a large window that showed space and all its glory, but since they died he had to move with Carlos and his family.

They took him in with open arm, but had to move to a bigger place on the Station, because the one before didn't accommodate for four people, only three. So they moved here, and it was nice, a lot bigger, but none of the rooms had windows to show the deep dark beauty of space.

He didn't say anything about that, only Kendall knew that he loved to look at space through a window. He always took him to his room at the Captains and let him look out the very large window. They sometimes sat there for hours doing nothing, saying nothing, but looking out into space.

That was enough for Logan, and it was enough for Kendall.

Logan looked back at his S.C.D. walking back to his desk in his room. He sat down and looked at the notes for one more second before working on the football sized cloaking device.

* * *

The brunet groaned when he felt a hand nudging him slightly to wake up. "Logan, sweetie, wake up."

He yawned, stretching from sleeping in that uncomfortable position for god knows how long. "What is it?"

"Can you go find Carlos? It's time for dinner and he hasn't come back yet."

Logan nodded, another yawn escaped as he grabbed his S.C.D. "Ok."

"Just try to get back before the food gets cold. I know how Carlos hates eating it cold."

Logan knew too, Carlos threw tantrums when his food was cold and then blamed it on others for it getting that way. Even though nearly one-hundred percent of the time it was his fault.

He walked out of the apartment and down to the elevator with another yawn. He knew where Carlos was most likely at, the junk floor. He loved going there, and that's only because there was a scrapped fighter jet there, and he always sat in it; playing fighter pilot. He only got into that because his dad bought him a game station and the only game he had at first was a fighter pilot game. He was obsessed with that.

Logan stood in front of the elevator and pressed the normally green lit button, but as he was about to press it he noticed the red emitting from it. "Monkey balls." The mutter left his mouth.

The elevator was out of order. With a sigh he headed to the stairs. He hated using the stairs, especially now that he had to walk down twenty flights just to get to the junk floor.

He sighed taking the right down the corridor to the stairwell entrance. He pushed the door open, instantly hearing a chorus of booming laughter a few flights down. He looked over the railing and saw some people he's known from school talking and laughing at one of the exits. Logan didn't think much of it because he's known them his entire life on the Station, they were all acquaintances.

Logan walked down the flights of stairs till they took notice of him.

"Oi, hey Logan!" One of them said.

Logan looked down at them sitting against the walls and noticed the empty silver cans around them. He didn't have to be a genius-well he was- to smell the alcohol rolling off of them.

"Hey guys." Logan spoke with a small smile, making a move to continue down the stairs, but one of them scrambled up to his feet, jumping in front of him, affectively blocking his escape.

"Sooo heard ya gay now." He said, the smell of alcohol hit Logan like a ton of bricks.

He did his best no to gag at the wave of alcohol breath that hit him in the face. "Yeah, I am."

The guy nodded. "Cool, cool."

One from the group snorted, shoting, "No it ain't! We don't need nother fag here!"

Logan tensed at the word. Then quietly he spoke. "I gotta go…" He would have slapped himself if he noticed that he used improper grammar. That was one thing that always bothered him. He even tried to help his friends with their grammatical infractions, but gave up long ago on getting his friends to speak formally and let them speak in 'slang' after they tied him down to a chair and heard them speak slang for three hours straight.

"Aww, did we hurt da fairy?" The one standing in front of Logan said in a disgustingly sweet voice.

He made a move to go downstairs, but the guy pushed him up against the wall. A pained groan fell out of his mouth, the one that called him a fag stumbled to his feet and threw a punch. Logan saw the punch with just enough time to move, but he wasn't fast enough. He evaded the majority of the blow, but was still hit in the face. He stumbled, barely able to catch himself from falling to the ground

"We don't need no more fags." A double negative, Logan couldn't understand why they were so illiterate.

The one that called him a fairy swung a kick at the barely stable footed Logan. Silently panicking, Logan used his fast reflexes, rolled over the kick, and landed near the door with a small thud.

He scrambled up to his feet and out the door. He really did not want to get into a fight, and knew they wouldn't quit. So he did the most logical thing he could think of at the moment. He was going to call Carlos. He was the closest and could help in situations involving physical violence

The brunet hastily grabbed his S.C.D. from his pocket, ignoring the stinging from his face and only took notice of it when he saw a trickle of blood fall onto the communication device.

Taking a chance he spared a glance behind him. The two were right on his tail. That's when he looked around and realized he was on the junk floor. It was usually vacant, except for Carlos and a few workers. Carlos, Logan knew if he got to him he would be ok.

Logan looked down at his S.C.D. when it vibrated in his grip. It was a text from Carlos. **At home, mom told me you went to get me, come back! I'm hungry! **

"Shit." He muttered under his breath. This was so not going at planned. True, the place was only formulated under ten second, but he thought the plan was good. Keep running for his life, find Carlos, and let his latin best friend go ape shit on the two. That planned would have worked, but now, not so much.

The only other person he could think of has been AWOL the entire day. Kendall. Logan took in a breath as he rounded a corner hearing the other two catch up. Hoping luck was on his side, Logan pressed a button on the screen and it immediately started to call him.

It rang twice until Kendall's voice rang through on speaker. _"Hey! Looooogie!"_

Thank god! "Kendall!"

"What happened?"

Logan was so grateful Kendall could figure out something was wrong just by the tone of his voice. "The junk floor, these gu-!" He was cut off when someone tackled him to the ground. The small device skid across the ground and hit the wall with a small thud.

"_Logan! Logan!" _Kendall's voice boomed through the tiny speaker.

"Kendall! Hel-mph!" His calls for help were muffled when the one who tackled him put his hand over Logan's mouth.

"Shut it." The guy said menacingly. He drew his arm back and swung it down full force into Logan's face.

Logan's shout of pain was muffled by the hand. The hit was so hard his face turned towards the wall where his S.C.D was. He felt another blow, doing his best to not pass out from the pain he noticed that the call with Kendall was done. The black screen showing that Kendall disconnected the call. He only hoped that Kendall could make it before something happened.

He knew Kendall wouldn't and shouldn't do this alone. He pushed the guy off of him with what fleeting strength he had, swing low with a kick, him making him fall to the ground with a grunt. But like before the two douched in Logan's mind scrambled to their feet, and started to kick at Logan who was now rolled up in a ball. He was in excruciating pain and felt like he was about to pass out when a voice of an angel called out.

"HEY!" The two kicking Logan looked up, staring into eyes that scared them. Kendall stalked his way over, his normally bright green eyes hardened and darkened at the sight of his best friend being beaten up.

When he stood in front of the two he didn't question what they were doing or tried to reason with them. He let his anger take full control of him.

He spun and kicked one in the face making him fall to the ground. The other lunged at him with a punch, but Kendall caught it twisted his arm and was behind the guy and threw his head at the wall.

The anger Kendall felt was only reserved for when someone hurt his friends, but he could pinpoint the anger more. This anger was only for when someone hurt Logan.

Kendall saw the other one trying to get back on his feet and kicked the guy straight in the face, his foot muffling his cry out in pain.

He turned to the other one as he tried to stand back up. "You better stay down, or so help me god." Kendall's voice shook with anger, an octave lower than anyone's ever heard.

The guy nodded in fear, crumbling to the floor in self pity that it took so little before he was a mumbling mess. That's when Kendall heard Logan's whimper in pain. All the anger that was coming out of Kendall in waves vanished once he saw Logan. Every ounce of anger just burst into thin air. "Logan." He breathed out running and knelt right in front of him. He didn't wait for Logan to respond, he picked him up in his arms and made his way to the elevators that were now working.

"K-kendall."

"Yeah Logie?"

Logan looked up at his best friend in the whole world. "T… thank you."

Kendall smiled and kissed him on the forehead. "Like I said, you're stuck with me for life."

* * *

When Kendall took Logan to the infirmary to see his aunt, to say she was shocked was an understatement. She only recently moved onto the Station to see her nephew, but quickly saw that his friendship with Carlos, James, and Logan are sacred to him, especially Logan's. She could tell from the start that their friendship wasn't something that wasn't going to end anytime soon, or ever as a matter of the fact. They were far closer than they were with James and Carlos.

She took care of him the minute she saw and ignored the fact that Kendall had a bloody fist. She would ask him about that later. First she treated Logan and his injuries which were thankfully minor, but he would be sore for a few weeks.

When Mr. Garcia found out, he was beyond pissed. He thought of Logan as his own son, just like Carlos. And no one had the right to do that to him, no matter what or who he is. And when Kendall told the Captain, the two who caused this were shipped off the base to a planet where they would be doing community service tending to the junk fields on the planet until they turned eighteen.

"Logan!"

Logan turned around, too fast at that. He hissed as his side hurt, but did his best to block out the pain. "Y-yeah?"

Kendall frowned, walking over to Logan. "Did you take your pain killers?"

"Yes, Kendall I did, just moved to fast." Logan said slightly irritated. Ever since the attack Kendall hasn't left Logan's side, and Logan was grateful for that, but his constant nagging was starting to annoy him.

Kendall nodded before putting his arm around Logan's shoulder, dragging him out of his room. "We're all in the cafeteria waiting for you."

"For what?"

"To have lunch, Logie."

"You know… I really don't like that nickname."

"To bad, I' m gonna call you that all the time, Logie."The smug smile was plastered on Kendall's face as they walked out of the apartment.

Logan chuckled, he knew it would be futile to fight Kendall on that. "Whatever, why did you guys wait to start with me?" He said as the moved down the hallway. He didn't even realize it was lunch time. He was too engrossed with his cloak prototype to think about anything other than the parameters and power usage when synced up with a ship.

"I made them wait. We can't have lunch without you there, you're part of the group."

"Is Carlos going crazy?"

Kendall laughed, he remembered how Carlos looked when he told him to wait until he gets Logan. "Yeah, he said to go and get your scrawny ass down here as fast I can, because as I quote 'I'm hungry as shit.'"

Logan shook his head. "He's like a bottomless pit."

His best friend snorted. "That's because he is, remember at my birthday party when I was thirteen?"

Logan smiled at remembering that. "Yeah, he ate your entire cake."

"I know! I was so pissed. It was chocolate! My favorite!" Kendall really did love chocolate, and when Carlos ate it Kendall punched him.

The two entered the cafeteria and in the distance saw all their friends patiently waiting to eat, except for Carlos. He was on his third Corndog.

"Carlos! I told you to wait!" Kendall scolded when the two walked up to the table.

Carlos looked up at his two friends with a sheepish smile with some corndog in his teeth. "Sworry?"

Kendall shook his head and Logan laughed. "Let's just eat lunch."

* * *

"Kendall, you don't have to stay over."

"I'm not the only one staying over, so is James."

Kendall strategically decided for James and himself to stay the night at Logan's and Carlos' place for the past few nights. Excuse was that they need to hang out more. Which got a snort out of Logan, saying that they see each other every day.

"Movie marathon!" Carlos said, running into Logan's room with bowls of food in one hand and cans of soda in the other.

James walked in right behind him, bringing in a small black case that held the mini dvds that belonged to the Carlos/Logan household. Which counted two young teenage boys, a father in security, and a mother in communications. So they weren't in a short supply of movies.

"Geez, how many movies do you guys have?"

Logan thought deeply as he counted in his head. "Eighty nine- scratch that, eighty six. Carlos broke a few thinking they were mini Frisbees." A glare was thrown at Carlos.

Carlos looked at his friends with a nervous chuckle. "Turns out they hurt if you hit someone with it."

The glare hardened. "Yeah, it does." Carlos refereed to him, and that was why he fell over the couch. Carlos threw one and hit Logan. Logan freaked when something hit him and flipped over the couch. One of the many reasons why he doesn't like couches.

"Let's start watching a movie." He said grabbing the case from James. "Horror, action, comedy… romance?"

The other three looked at each other before all burst out at the same time. "Horror!"

"Wonderful." Logan muttered as he put the movie in the projection screen he set up in his room.

* * *

Logan couldn't handle the movie, he always hated scary movies. A half hour into the movie he walked out of his room into the living room. All the lights were off so it was safe to say both Mr. and Mrs. Garcia were asleep already.

He walked to the couch and sit in front of it, using it as support. Another odd thing about Logan, he didn't like sitting on couches.

Logan took out his S.C.D. to read over some notes over his cloaking device, doing his best to forget the movie he just watched.

Looking at his notes his mind completely forgot about the movie. He was having trouble keeping the field just to surround the ship and sync with a ship shield. He could have one or the other on, but neither at the same time, or it would fry the battery from over exertion. That problem was frustrating Logan.

"Hey Logie." Logan looked up to see Kendall walking over to him in his pajamas and took a seat next to him. "Still can't handle scary movies?"

"I can handle them." His eyes never left his S.C.D. as he read the notes. "I just choose not to, because of their idiotic plots and lack of acting skills. All you ever see is someone's head get chopped off by an overused laser knife."

Kendall chuckled under his breath then smiled at a memory that flashed in his mind. "Remember the first time we watched a scary movie together?"

Logan laughed as he looked up at Kendall. "I don't think I would ever forget that night."

_Thirteen year old Logan, James, Kendall, and a twelve year old Carlos ran back to Kendall's room. Kendall holding a mini dvd disc he got from a friends older brother. _

"_Why do we have to watch this?" Logan asked as they walked into the apartment and split off. He really didn't want to watch it._

"_Me and Carlos will get snacks and drinks!" James said as they walked to the kitchen, ignoring Logan's slightly frightened look._

"_Because, Logan, when you told us you've never seen a horror movie before we had to make you watch it."_

"_Why? I really don't want to watch… what are we watching?"_

_The two walked into Kendall's room and Kendall inserted the disc into a slot in the wall. "This really old retro movie from Earth that was made in the two-thousands, The Ring." He was so excited to get to see Logan watch his first horror movie. He knew Logan would love it._

"_That doesn't sound like a very pleasant movie."_

"_It's not that bad Logan, you'll love it."_

_Logan sighed. He trusted Kendall. He never let him down, so he wouldn't back out of this. Even if they practically forced him to watch it. "Ok, let's get this over with."_

_Logan officially hated horror movies now. After seeing the zombie girl climb out of the TV, he screamed bloody murder at it, throwing his pillow at the projection on the wall.. "KILL IT! KILL IT!... AHHH!"_

_Kendall cringed at Logan's screaming then gave an amused smile when he saw him run out of the room. "I'll go get him." Kendall said, but was ignored. His two other friends were too into the movie to even notice Logan screaming like he was going to die._

_He walked out of the room and down the hall. "Logan?" He looked around the living room, but couldn't find him until he heard huffing coming from the closet. "Logan?" Kendall opened the door and saw Logan curled up in the corner. He almost looked cu- he forced that thought out. "Logan." He sat right next to Logan and held him in his arms. He waited until Logan's erratic breathing calmed down so he could speak to him. "I'm sorry for making you watch that movie."_

_Logan took in a deep breath then spoke. "I'm sorry for acting that way." He knew he wouldn't like the movie one bit._

"_It's ok. I thought something like this would have happened, just not so… bad."_

_Logan nodded. "Sorry." He felt thoroughly embarrassed over the way he reacted._

"_No need, you're my friend."_

"_What's that got to do with me being a scaredy cat?"_

"_It has a lot to do with that. I feel like an ass. I've known you my entire life, and should of guessed that something like this would of happened."_

"_You're not an ass Kendall. You just want me to come out of my shell more. Be more outgoing."_

"_That, but I want you to enjoy the things I do too, because we're gonna be best friends forever."_

"_Forever?"_

_Kendall smiled at how Logan was. "Forever." _

"You helped somewhat at waning my fear against horror films since. Now I'm not scared of them. I just dislike them with a passion."

Kendall nodded, he understood almost all the words Logan said in that sentence. "What's waning?"

Logan laughed. "Of course you would only get that out of me speaking."

"Hey, I heard everything else you said too. I just don't know what that means, and you're the walking dictionary."

Logan nodded amused. "I am. Do you know what succinct means? Or rhotacism?"

Kendall shook his head. "No clue what so ever."

"Without me you'd be lost."

"Ah… true."

Logan laughed. "I'm happy you're my friend Kendall."

Kendall put his arm over Logan and pulled him close. "I'm happy you're my friend too Logan. We'll always be friends. Forever and ever until were old and wrinkly and I steal your pudding."

"You'll be so senile by then I'll be stealing you're pudding and you'll think you stole it."

"That made no sense, it's redun-redun-"  
"Redundant?" Logan said yawning his eyes growing heavy.

"Yeah, redundant." Kendall said noticing Logan's tiredness. So he spoke. He spoke for the next ten minutes about useless nonsense until Logan finally fell asleep.

"Night Logie." He said kissing Logan's head. He tried to move but Logan gripped onto his shirt. Kendall chuckled quietly and fell asleep with Logan in his arms. He liked the way Logan fit in his arms, at that moment Kendall felt everything was perfect.

* * *

_Just a heads up to everyone because I'm updating this one first, I'm updating this one Framed by the Knight, and At the End of._

_I'm adding this little disclaimer at the end of all the latest chapters of my stories to tell you all that I am not trying to sound like an attention seeking whore. Just understand that._

_I started writing because it helped with my problems in my life. I could elaborate, but that would take too long. But a cliff notes version: I wrote because it helped. And when I started posting on here it was because one of my friends said it was to help my skills in writing exceed what they already are at. So that's what I did. At first I posted not for your sake, but for mine. And now, that's shifted. I still write for me, but I also do it for y'all out there. And recently, I just felt like I'm not getting anywhere with this. That doesn't mean I'm going to stop, no I still love writing, but posting has become a little depressing. When I started and got reviews my I couldn't stop smiling. I still smile like that when I get them, but it feels like it's just become less and less as time goes by. So, I'm trying not to sound like an attention seeking whore who only writes for the reviews, but please, if you like my writing can you please review? It would make me so happy. J And even if you don't like it, tell my why you don't. Criticize and point out flaws in my writing, all that will do is tell me what I need to work on. I'm adding this to every story I've updated today at the end as to not annoy or disturb your reading._

_Thank you for reading._


	3. Guess who got a Ship?

_I don't know what to say right here other then NEW CHAPTER BITCHES!_**  
**

* * *

**Guess who got a Ship?**

"Where's Kendall? He's been missing an excess amount of training lately." The only reason Logan was taking these stupid classes was because Kendall begged until he caved, and now he's missed three sessions. Logan was getting annoyed with his best friend.

"He said he had to take care of some business." James told Logan dismissively. He loved the training sessions, just now what they did to his hair and complexion.

"What business? We're sixteen, we don't have business. We hang with our friends."

James always hated when Logan got annoying when one of them suddenly went missing or skipped out on classes. He forgot to hang out with them one time and he never stopped hearing about it for a week.

"Stop whining about missing your best friend. I'm right here." James and Logan turned to see Kendall walk up to them.

Logan eyed him. "The only reason I started to take these defensive classes was because you practically begged me too, and now you've been awol for three of them."

Kendall shrugged, but it was hard for him to keep his excitement pushed down. He so wanted to show them his greatest accomplishment yet. "Like James said, I had some business to take care of. But that's done with now, so chill your shit."

"My shit is chill."

"Keep telling yourself that Logie."

Logan took in a calming sigh. "I hate when you guys call me that." His face looked calm, but behind those eyes was a storm of fury waited to erupt. He never liked the nickname, well that's a lie. At first he thought it was nice and endearing, but after a bit it became more of an annoyance. The reason was because it mixed his name and the infamous 'slangness' his friends use. Or as in Logan's way of seeing things, they defiled his name with improper grammar.

"We all know that, Logie."

His left eye twitched. "I'm getting good in the classes; don't think I won't beat your ass into the mat."

Kendall smiled wickedly; he knew Logan didn't hear the sexual reference in there. "Was that supposed to be a gay reference?"

Logan's face turned beat red. "What? No! Get your mind out of the gutter!"

"It's never in the gutter, but come on; I wanna show you something."

Logan mumbled something about needing new friends as Kendall dragged him down the hall, Carlos and James close by.

"Where are we going?" Logan asked as they rode the elevator down. He was actually a little tired. He was partners with Jo that day and that chick is the one who can't keep her shit chill. She comes at Logan like she wants to kill him, or she wants to jump his bones. He doesn't know which analogy fits best yet. He hopes the former will; he really doesn't want to think about Jo jumping his bones.

"The loading bay."

Logan noticed the way Kendall was practically beaming. He stood erect, nearly bouncing on his heels from a high state of jubilation. Either he got laid, which made something in Logan churn, or… something else that would make any teenage boy with raging hormones be so ecstatic.

The doors opened and Kendall barely gave Logan enough time to realize where they were. "Come on!"

Logan stumbled when Kendall practically dragged him out of the elevator and towards the loading bay. "K-kendall, slow down!" Kendall dragging him everywhere was starting to take a toll on his arm, he really wanted a massage now.

His requests were ignored and only until they were in the bay Kendall finally let Logan get his bearings. "Where is it? He said it would be here." The blond of the group muttered to himself looking around. The guy that he's been talking to said it would be here by noon. And look at the time! Noon, but it he couldn't find it.

"What be here?" Logan looked around the loading bay, seeing that it was lunch time the place was practically deserted.

Kendall scanned the large bay, his eyes brightened when he caught sight of something. "There it is! Come on!"

Again Kendall grabbed Logan's wrist and dragged him through the loading bay with their other two friends right behind them. Logan really wanted to massage his arm before Kendall popped it out of place.

"What is _it?_"

"Stop asking so many question and come on!"

The four teens turned passed a loading ship, and Kendall set Logan right in front of an old, run down battle cruiser.

Logan's eyes hurt; this thing was a really big eye sore. "You dragged me all the way down here to show us a broken down battle cruiser?"

"No, I dragged you down here to show you _my_ broken down battle cruiser." The huge, almost scary looking smile on Kendall's face never faltered.

James and Carlos gawked while Logan was practically hyperventilating.

"How?"

Kendall wrapped his arm around Logan's shoulder and they walked around the ship. "Well my Logie." That earned another glare at him, but he was too happy to care. And anyways, it's not like he cared if Logan glared at him with murderous eyes. "I've been saving up all my money since I moved in with the Captain, and he told me he would match mine when I had enough."

Logan looked at the ship. It wasn't small, but nowhere near the size of a capital ship. Then a problem came up. "How are you going to get it running? It looks like it hasn't been able to flying for decades."

"That's where you come in!" Kendall kicked the door open, flinching when it fell onto the ground with a loud bang.

The four walked in. The ship was covered in dust, spider webs, and Logan swore he heard noises coming from inside the walls.

Carlos yelped; grabbing onto James and hiding right behind his very tall friend. "Something moved!" He said eyeing the back of the ship.

"Probably the rats." Kendall said, as if it was nothing new, it wasn't.

"Like you said before?" Logan wanted to know why he was the reason this hunk of metal was going to run.

"Right, that's where you come in. You my Logie are going to help me rebuild this ship!"

"…why me?" He really didn't want to.

"Cause you're good with all that technology stuff."

"What if I don't want to help?" He still really didn't want to.

Kendall let go of Logan and looked at him with a pout. "Please?"

"I never said I wouldn't, but are you sure you want to do this?" He still really, really didn't want to, but knowing Kendall, attempting to refuse his best friend would result in endless rants of begging, pleading, and threats until the tiny brunet gave in.

He walked around and let his fingers skim across the wall. "I mean we've never learned how to fly a ship, and rebuilding one is going to take a lot of time and patience. And patience is one of the few things I know you guys don't have." He waited to hear a response from Kendall saying that they were patient, but didn't.

Logan turned around when he heard grunting. Kendall and James were pulling at Carlos' legs. Somehow he got stuck in a hole in the wall. "Like right now."

* * *

"Kendall, you wanted me to help you rebuild this ship, so help!"

Logan was growing agitated. For the past week he's been helping Kendall nonstop with rebuilding the ship. First that meant scrapping all the parts that were out of commission. So all they've been doing was drag parts down to the junk room. Well, Logan was. Kendall was busy flirting with a new girl on the Station.

"Yeah, Logan, in a sec." Kendall waved his friend off as he continued talking to the girl.

Something about her didn't sit right with Logan. He didn't know what it was, but he knew that he didn't like her one bit. Her eyes screamed 'FUCK ME. FUCK ME NOW!'

With a sigh Logan ignored Kendall and continued down the service elevator to the junk floor, carrying the large sheet of metal he removed from the wall. He thought he wouldn't have to practically rebuild the ship, but that morning when he woke up at six in the morning to help he checked every square inch. Ignoring the fact that the second Kendall walked into the ship with him he sat against the wall and passed out.

Logan continued his check up of the ship, a lot of things needed to be fixed or flat our replaced. As he did his checkup he tripped and somehow kicked one of the walls. He didn't think much of it but the second his foot hit it there was a loud groaning noise from the ship, and then metal plates from the wall fell down, some nearly hitting him. So that's why he was carrying the heavy sheets of metal. The funny thing was that during that entire fiasco Kendall slept like a baby.

"Logan! Hey Logan!"

Logan turned around momentarily forgetting about the large sheet of rusted metal he was carrying. He saw Camille and Jo walk up to him. "Hey ladies."

"What are you doing?"

Logan groaned and kicked the sheet of metal. "Helping Kendall with the ship he got."

"But Kendall's flirting with some girl down the hall."

A glare came on Logan's face when he grabbed the sheet and continued down the hall. "I know." Right when he lost eye sight of Kendall and the chick, the chick's eyes switched to 'FUCK ME LIKE I WAS A BAD GIRL. PUNNISH ME AS MUCH AS YOU WANT.' Kendall was completely oblivious to that.

The two girls gave each other a look and understood what they had to do.

"Well, I guess we'll see you later."

"Ok, bye." Logan said in a sullen tone and walked into the elevator with the scrap metal.

"You know what we have to do?" Camille said once the elevator doors shut.

"Yup, but when?"

"At lunch. If we know Kendall, he'll invite the chick." They knew far too well how Kendall was when he saw a girl that was mildly attractive.

"Ok. Let's get ready. Kendall should know by now that Logan hates being ignored, let's make him remember that."

* * *

Logan looked at his S.C.D. when he got a message. He was working for the past hour at removing all the crap parts on the ship. He was almost done, but thanks to Kendall leaving with the chicks whose eyes changed again to "GOD! I WANT YOUR MAN MEAT IN ME' Logan really didn't know why he could read her eyes so well.

He still had a lot to do, but looked at his S.C.D. when he got a message; it was from Jo.** "Logan hurry up and get your ass to the cafeteria. Kendall's already here with that new chick and we're waiting for you."**

"Of course he would bring her." Logan muttered to himself. Oh how he wished murdering was legal right now.

For the past few hours he's been analyzing why he feels so much distaste for the girl. He didn't even know her, so he couldn't judge, but couldn't help but too. Especially with the 'fuck me' eyes she kept giving Kendall.

Logan trudged back into the elevator and to the floor with the cafeteria. He stood in the elevator for a little bit until he got another message. **"Logan! Hurry up!"**

Logan replied back to Jo. "**Jesus, calm down. I'm on the elevator, should be there in a minute."**

"**K :D"**

"Crazy ass chick." Jo was just as impatient as Carlos.

He walked into the hall when the doors opened, just as he was about to enter the cafeteria he heard shouting. "What?"

He walked in and saw Kendall standing at their usual table with the new chick right next to him, and Camille yelling at him. His eyes were wide from complete shock.

"HOW COULD YOU! I TRUSTED YOU AND YOU GO AND CHEAT ON ME WITH HER!?"

Logan quickly ran and met his friends. He saw that Jo wasn't there but didn't think much about it, even though she kept telling him to hurry the fuck up.

"What's going on?" Logan asked to Carlos.

Carlos shook his head, one minute everything was going fine. Kendall was introducing the chick and the next Camille storms in with all these big and scary words that confused Carlos. "I don't know. One minute we were talking, and the next Camille stormed in and started ranting at Kendall."

"KENDALL!" Everyone turned to see Jo furiously storm down to them.

He knew something was up with the chicks, but couldn't figure out what. Maybe there periods synced up? That sounds like the most logical answer to why they were blowing up on him. "Hey J-"

"DON'T YOU 'HEY JO' ME! HOW COULD YOU!?"

"I'm really confused right now. How could I what?" All Kendall wanted to do was eat and talk with the new girl, but now thanks to his two chick friends that wasn't going to work.

"HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH CAMILLE!? OF ALL PEOPLE, CAMILLE!?"

The three of the friends who were standing there were completely confused.

"I thought Kendall didn't like Jo like that, or Camille." James looked back and forth between them all. He was confused about this, but was highly amused, well until…

"YOU WHORE!"

"YOU BITCH!"

Jo and Camille lunged at each other.

"My brain is melting." Carlos grabbed his helmet and put it on his head. This was all so confusing for him it made his head hurt.

James and Kendall went and did their best to pull the two girls apart from each other, but just as soon as they lunged at each other they stopped then looked at Kendall.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" the two shouted in unison. To everyone else they were having public melt downs, but to them, they were helping Logan.

"Kendall, I think you should run." Logan said nudging Kendall to leave.

"I think you're right. So… BYE!" Kendall ran out of the cafeteria with the two right behind him.

"I need a corndog…" Carlos rubbed his head and walked off.

James stood next to Logan, looking at where exit of the cafeteria that Kendall ran out of. "Do you know what just happened?"

Logan shook his head. "Not a clue."

"I think I'm going to go…" The girl that Kendall invited to lunch said and walked away, rather quickly at that.

"They ruined any chanced Kendall had with that chick."

With a small smile Logan said. "Yeah, they did."

Just as Logan finished speaking he got a message from Camille. **"That's what Kendall gets for ignoring you."**

* * *

Kendall rubbed his head on Logan's bed. While being chased by Camille and Jo for no reason he could think of, they chased him into the stairwell and he fell down a few, hitting his head. He wasn't badly hurt, but it hurt like a bitch.

"Those two are crazy as fuck."

Logan chuckled as he wrapped a bandage around Kendall's head. They were crazy. "Yeah, they are. Did they ever tell you why they did that?"

"Camille said something about putting bro's before hoes. I really don't get it."

"I think she means that she wants you to think about your friends first, before trying to get in some girls pants."

"I wasn't doing that… was I?"

Logan finished wrapping the bandage and let his arms fall to his sides. "No... you weren't." Logan walked back to his desk and started to pack up the first aid kit.

"Logan, how long have we known each other?"

"Where are you going with this?"

"Just answer the question."

"Since we were five, so that means roughly ten years. Why?"

"I've known you long enough to know when you're lying."

Logan quietly put away the first aid kit, ignoring Kendall's question.

"Logan."

"I'm gonna get somethin ta eat." If Logan wasn't under Kendall's scrutiny he would have noticed his improper grammar. He made a dash for the door, but Kendall gripped him from his shoulders.

"Logan." Kendall stared down intensely.

With a sigh Logan spoke. "Jo and Camille saw me this morning, clearing out the junk parts from your ship, alone. And then they saw you flirting it up with the new girl. I guess they thought you shouldn't have done that. Sense it was your ship, and I was doing all the work, while you flirted." Logan's eyes shifted to the picture on the dresser of the four best friends in the botany dome. "I guess what they did to you was payback for me, because they know how much I hate it when I'm ignored." By the end of his sentence Logan's voice slipped into a soft whisper.

Kendall dropped his arms down. He felt like a total ass. He knew that, and he knew most of the time if someone did ignore Logan it wouldn't bother him, unless it was one of his best friends. He's done this to Logan before and last time he hated himself for it.

"_Kendall! Come on!" _

_Kendall looked back at his best friend- Logan- with a guilt ridden face. It's been about four months since Logan's parents died, and he recently moved in with Carlos and his parents. It was hard on them, but everyone knew Logan wasn't doing his best to keep it together._

_One thing right now Kendall didn't need was a girlfriend. He doesn't even know why he got one, but here he is, being dragged away from Logan by his girlfriend, Tiffany. God, even her name sounded annoying to him._

"_Come on, Kendall! We haven't hung out in forever!" _

_Her voice was like nails on a scratchboard for Kendall. "I really can't; I was hanging out with Logan."_

"_But you always hang out with Logan! What about me? I'm your girlfriend."_

_He flinched at her tone. He really didn't want to get in another fight with her. She got beyond bitchie when they fought and he always caved, because he didn't want to hear her whiny voice for so long. Really, Kendall had no idea why he started dating her. "I'm sorry you're right, let's go watch a movie at the community room."_

_She smiled. "Yeah, let's go."_

_The two walked hand in hand down the hall to the elevator. One with a big goofy and at the same time, annoying smile, and the other with one filled with nothing but dread for the two hour induced hearing ache he was standing next to._

_ Kendall was split. He knew Logan was doing his best to act as normal as possible, but while he was just hanging out with him, he knew that Logan wasn't doing well. He desperately wanted to go down and comfort him like he always has, but having a girlfriend meant having more responsibilities then comforting your best friend after losing both his parents._

_ "Which movie do you want to watch?" Tiffany asked. He didn't even realize they were in the community room already. _

_ "Whatever movie you want to watch, sweetie."_

"_Ok." With a smile she looked at the movies on the shelf._

_Kendall's mind was somewhere the entire movie. He did his best to not think about his friend and tried to enjoy the movie. But as if god answered his prayer, an hour into the movie Tiffany got a message on her S.C.D., she smiled at it and replied back._

"_Sorry, babe." She kissed Kendall's cheek. "I gotta go."_

"_What? Why?"_

"_Uh, my mom wants me home to help her with something."_

_Kendall sighed, but didn't put up a fight. "Ok, I guess I'll see you later."_

"_Yeah." She walked out of the community room and left Kendall there alone._

"_And she was the one that complained about we never had time together. I could have been hanging out with Logie." Kendall muttered to himself._

_Just as he did his stomach grumbled, and he got an idea. "I know! I'll get Logan some food and then we can have a movie marathon at his place! Perfect!" Kendall ignored the fact that he spoke to himself and ran off to the cafeteria._

_He walked in and was about to get food for Logan and himself, but stopped when he heard a familiar annoying giggle. "Tiffany?" Kendall looked down the tables and saw Tiffany with some dude, kissing._

_Tiffany broke the kiss with the guy and looked at Kendall. "K-Kendall? What are you doing here?"_

_Kendall ignored her, and turned and walked out of the cafeteria. _

_He was furious with what he just saw. He didn't even want to date her, James set him up with her and now he had his heartbroken._

_With a sigh Kendall walked down the hall knowing exactly where he was going to go. To Logan's room._

_Kendall walked down the hall and stopped in front of the Garcia resident. He was about to knock on the door when Mrs. Garcia opened the door._

"_Oh, Kendall. You here to see Logan and Carlos?"_

"_Yeah, are they here?"_

"_Carlos and his father went to the junk level, Logan's in his room though."_

"_Ok I'll hang out with Logan."_

"_Ok, well, I'm off to work. There's food in the kitchen if you two get hungry." She walked away and down the hall. _

_Kendall walked in and headed to Logan's room. He stopped in front of the room just as he was about to open the door, but stopped when he heard a noise. He listened harder when he heard it again. _

_A sniffle._

_Kendall let the door slide open and on the bed was something he hoped he stopped seeing. Not because it annoyed him, but because each time he did, his heart clenched._

_On the bed was Logan holding a stuffed animal his parents got him when he was young. "Logan." Kendall jumped on the bed and gave Logan a hug. _

_When he did his best friend finally let it out. He started crying into the hug._

"_Shh, Logie. It's ok."_

"_Y-you left me alone."_

"_I know. I'm sorry."_

"_You told me you wouldn't be like them and leave, but you did."_

"_I'm never leaving you Logan. No matter what. I'm never leaving."_

"_Never?"_

"_Never."_

* * *

_I'm running out of things to say here... I found Kogan on Tumblr, spent a good three hours looking at that and all the Koganness.  
_

_OH! NOW I REMEMBER! In the next chapter there is going to be some MAJOR Kogan action, but I feel like when you get to the end of that chapter you're going to hate me.  
_

_I'll keep you in suspense and not tell you what happens other then it involves lips, lots and lots of lips.  
_

_I moderately dislike pickles... I like my new catchphrase. I'll say it again. I moderately dislike pickles...  
_


	4. The Captains Secret Stash

_So I'm updating by which ones I've had the most written of first. I finished Framed by the Knight's chapter yesterday so that was why that one was posted first. And then this one because I only had to write a little of it to finish. The one that should be up next is Asset then At the End Of, because that's the one I've written the least of and might be posted late at night. I still have a lot to write for that one._

_Oh, and STUFF HAPPENS in this one. Like major Kogan happens, but the chapter after this one you'll hate me because I make it go away. But be happy, KOGAN!_

_I know there is a lot of grammar errors when they talk later on, that's intentional. You'll realize what I mean when you read.**  
**_

* * *

**The Captains Secret Stash**_  
_

"Guys, I have an announcement to make." The group looked up at Kendall, who for some reason thought he should tell everyone his 'announcement' by standing up, instead of staying seated while they ate lunch.

"And what would that be?"

"Can you kinda hurry? I'm in the middle of eating."

Kendall eyed Carlos then turned back to Logan and poked his forehead. "Be patient, Logie."

With a glare Logan returned back to eating, but never stopped listening to Kendall.

"Just get on with it Kendall. Some of us have class after this."

"Fine." Kendall looked around before leaning down and whispering to his friends. "I made a copy of the key to the Captains personal wine cabinet."

"LET'S GET DRUNK!" Carlos shouted out looking at his friends with a huge smile, but in return was given a slap by Camille.

"Not so loud you idiot!" She hissed out.

Carlos grabbed his cheek and rubbed. "Jeez, sorry."

"You guys in?"

"I am." James said.

"Me too." Carlos chimed in.

"Count us in." Jo said looking at Camille.

"What about you Logie?"

Logan looked at his food and was unsure on how to answer. "I don't know guys…"

"Come on," Kendall sat back down and pulled Logan flush against him when he put his arm around him. "it'll be fun!"

"Can I think about it?"

"Sure."

* * *

Logan made a list. He really didn't know if this drinking thing would be a good or bad thing. So he made a list of all the pros and cons.

Pro: He would hang out with his friends. This would be a new and somewhat excitefull experience.

Cons: It's the Captains alcohol. He might wake up hung-over and have done something stupid and not remember it.

He was at a draw. "I hate my life…"

Logan locked his S.T. setting it on the end table and flopped back onto his bed. He grabbed his pillow and put it over his head just as someone knocked on his door. "Yes?"

"It's me!" Kendall sing songed through the door.

"You don't have to knock! And it's opened!"

The door slid open a second later and Kendall walked in. He looked at Logan who didn't see him with the pillow over his head. "Dog pile!"

"Wha-OOF!" Logan was suffocated by Kendall tackling him deep into the bed. "K-kendall?"

"Yes me dear Logie?"

"Can you please get the fuck off me?"

The blond boy laughed as he removed himself from on top of Logan and sat at the side of the large bed. "What you doing?"

Logan moved the pillow off his head and sat up. "Thinking."

"About?"

"Your proposition."

"My prop-what?"

"Drinking."

"Oh! …_and?_"

"I made a list."

"…you would do that. Can I see it?"

Logan grabbed his S.T. from the end desk and gave it to Kendall. Kendall unlocked it and looked at the list. After a minute he spoke, "these are some good points. But's it's all up to you. You don't have to if you don't want to though. I just thought you needed to experience a more normal teenage social life."

"And I understand that. I just don't want to get in trouble. If I do…" Logan's voice became a low whisper "Mr. and Mrs. Garcia might not want me after."

"What?" Kendall couldn't believe what he was hearing "Of course they would. They might not be happy with what you did, but they wouldn't kick you out. Carlos has probably done stunts that would drive any normal person insane, but they wouldn't kick their son out."

"That's the point. I'm not there son."

"But they think of you as one."

"Says who?"

"Says us." The two looked up and saw Mrs. Garcia standing at the doorway. She walked over and sat next to Logan, who by this point pulled his knees up to his chest. "Logan, we think of you as a son. No matter what you do or who you are. You told us you were gay and what did we do? Nothing, because we love you for who you are."

Logan sniffed as he wiped away a tear. "Thanks."

"It isn't a problem, hijo." She looked at Kendall with a smile. "You staying for dinner?"

"Yes! The Captain is in this meeting and told me to either eat with both Carlos and Logan, James, or at the cafeteria."

"Well, you're always welcome Kendall. I'll be in the kitchen getting dinner ready." She walked to the door, but stopped and looked at Logan. "And Logan," he looked up at her "You are as much as a son to us as Carlos is."

"Thanks Mrs. Garcia."

She smiled one more time and walked out.

"See, so even if you do drink she won't kick you out."

"If I say yes will you stop bugging me about it?"

"This is barely my second time mentioning it."

"Yeah, but knowing you, you would bug me about it until I caved in. I would rather just say yes now and avoid your annoying tantrums then."

"So that's a yes?"

"Yes, Kendall. It's a yes."

"Yeah!" Kendall jumped off the bed. "You're the best Logie!" He pulled Logan up to his knees and hugged him.

Forcing the blush to a minimum Logan hugged back. "Calm down, calm down. So when exactly are we going to abandon our natural sobriety to the teen rebellious intoxication on this fine space vessel?"

"I… uh… _what?_"

Logan shook his head with a smile. "When are we getting drunk?"

"Oh, why didn't you just say that?"

"I was hoping that my advanced literary skills would have rubbed off onto you by now, I was wrong."

"I think you insulted me, but don't care. We're gonna do it when the Captain is going to help with inventory down at the loading bays, that's in three days."

"wooh."

"You can at least act enthusiastic about it."

"WOOH."

"Close enough. Now come on, I'm hungry! Time to eat some MEXICAN!" Kendall dragged Logan out of his room to the kitchen.

* * *

"Ok, see ya later Captain!" Kendall waved off his guardian/commander of the Station as he walked out of their apartment. He made sure the Captain left the floor before running to the Captain's office and to the wine cabinet.

He barely unlocked the cabinet when he heard the front door slide open. That meant one thing…

"Kendall? Where are you?"

"Yeah!? Let's get drunk!"

"We're gonna get busted if you keep yelling that out! Idiot!"

"Did you just hit me?"

"What if I did? Idiot. What are-EWWW! Don't lick me!" He walked out of the office to see all of his friends in the living room. Camille currently had Carlos in a head lock. James and Jo paid no attention and talked among themselves; Logan shook his head sighing at his friends.

"I really need new friends."

Kendall walked up to them and hugged Logan. "How many times have you said that?"

"I lost count after one-hundred and forty three."

Kendall pulled them arms length apart, raising his eyebrow at him.

"What? I used to count how many times, but I've said it so many times now I lost track."

Kendall chuckled at his friend's antics and made them follow him to the office. "This way to the alcohol."

Logan followed right beside him. Worry and stress causing his throat to close up. He still wasn't entirely sure about this. He even researched about the different types of alcohol. That didn't ease his worry one bit.

He felt someone poke the side of his head.

"Stop thinking so much, I can practically hear it."

He turned to Kendall and sighed. "Sorry, I still have a miniscule speck of hesitation over what we're going to do."

"Well… don't." Kendall sat Logan in a chair near the wine cabinet and their friends stood in front of them. "The Captain's going to be out all night with the inventory stuff, so we don't have to worry about getting caught. And he knows you guys are staying the night so when he comes in the morning he won't think of it any different."

A squeeze of Logan's shoulder later and Logan was visibly and mentally calmer. He never understood how Kendall could do that to him. It was like he had a button that calmed him immediately and Kendall was the only one who knew how to push it.

"Alright."

"Ok," He looked at his other friends "Let's get drunk!"

* * *

"I don't even f-feel drunk!" Carlos stated.

The group was currently in Kendall's room and so far Carlos was the one who had the most. They were just lucky the Captain had a shit load of alcohol and rarely drank it. Carlos went through half a bottle vodka on his own. Kendall, James, and Camille shared their own bottle, which was half empty. Jo decided to join up with Logan and the two drank an entire bottle of red wine.

James and Jo got very touchy feely with each other and were currently cuddled yup against each other whispering into each other's ears.

Logan could feel the difference in him after his third cup. His inhibitions lowered, a calm mind, and no worry whatsoever. He also found everything very funny and couldn't stop giggling at everything his friends said. He even felt that "buzzing" feeling he read so much about.

Camille felt happier then she's ever been. She didn't find everything as funny as Logan did but joy radiated off of her.

Kendall felt as if he could do anything in the world he wanted to. But that frightened him a little, because right now all he wanted to do was have Logan in his lap. Even with the alcohol in his system he hid that from everyone.

"Try to stand up then." Logan giggled out.

"How will that prove that I'm drunk?"

"Just do it."

Carlos made a move to stand. The second he was on his feet he fell to the ground. Everything spun the second he was on his feet. The fall should of hurt, seeing as he fell onto the hard floor of Kendall's room, but the large amounts of alcohol in his system voided him of all his pain receptors. He also didn't know why, but found that falling down was incredibly funny and couldn't stop laughing so much. "I'm drunk!"

Logan giggled falling over. Which to him was very odd, because he was sitting on the ground. He fell onto Kendall's lap and couldn't stop laughing. "I-I'm sowry." He looked up at Kendall with puppy dog eyes.

"Aw," hiccup "it's ok, my Logie. Just sit in my lap." He petted Logan's hair. Logan found this soothing and stayed in his lap.

Camille looked at the two, clearly not expecting there sudden affection. She knew they were closer then all of the others, but that was practically pushing it. "Eh." She shrugged, deciding not to read into it. And suddenly found the sudden urge for wine.

She grabbed the bottle Logan and Jo shared but frowned when it was empty. Kendaaaal! We don't have any more wine!"

Logan's eyes popped open and jumped on his feet, but the sudden dizziness made him fall onto Kendall's bed, face first. He pointed up to the ceiling still faced down. "I'll get!... it!" Was Logan's retort and muffled by the comforter.

"You can't even stand!"

"Wif your help I can!" Logan leaned down on the bed and to Kendall. He grabbed his hand and used Kendall to stand up straight without toppling over. "If w-we use chother, can stand up stwaight!"

Kendall laughed, he didn't know why he found that funny, but he did. The two slowly made their way out of the room; back to the Captain's office.

"Hey Logie." Kendall whispered, getting a great idea.

"What Kindle?"

"Let's ditch them and go to the botany dome."

Logan's face brightened up. He loved the botany dome. "Let's do it!

The two stumbled to the door, forgetting their friends the second they exited the apartment. "Which way waz it 'gain?" Kendall looked down the halls, smiling when he remembered this. "Tis way! Just act sober." He whispered down to Logan, who giggled in response.

The two leaned heavily against the wall as they slowly made their way to the elevator.

"Hey, you two alright?"

They froze when they heard a voice. Somehow Kendall stood up straight and put on his most sober face he could muster. Turning back to the guy that asked he smiled. Looking almost normal and not heavily intoxicated. "Yeah, we're alright." He gestured to Logan. "My friends just not feeling so well. Taking him to the infirmary."

Logan following Kendall's lead let out a fake pained moan as he grabbed his stomach.

"You need any help?"

Kendall shook his head. "No, I got it."

"Alright." The guy looked at Logan. "I hope your friend feels better."

"Thanks." Kendall turned back to Logan and put his arm around his waist. "Come on Logie, let's go take you to see my aunt." He chuckled. "You never should have eaten so much chocolate. You know you're allergic."

Logan looked up at Kendall, following his act as they slowly walked away from the guy. He pouted. "But it was delicious." He really needed to praise the two of them, neither spoke in slur or even acted as wasted like they were a few minutes ago.

Kendall smiled as they climbed in the elevator; leaving the guy behind. The two looked at each other smiling. Then barked out in laughter. Logan quickly lost his footing, the alcohol seeming to rush back in his system, and Kendall leaned against the wall holding his stomach as he couldn't breathe anymore from the laughter.

The door dinged open and they stopped there laughing. Looking at each other then out the elevator. When they saw no one was there they laughed even more.

"Come on Logie, let's go to the botany dome!" Kendall grabbed Logan's hand and helped him up.

The two slowly made their way into the corridor, seeing that it was practically empty they loudly made their way to the botany entrance. Logan laughed as Kendall ran into the door. "Kindle, the door needs the pass code, member? U member."

"Write!" His fuzzy vision locked onto the side of the door where the numbers on entrance pad with the numbers were. He focused enough to press the pass key in, smiling when the door slid open.

"C'mon Logie!"'

Logan laughed, following Kendall wobbly make his way into the botany dome. His inebriation temporarily halted seeing Kendall trip over a vine from a plant. "Kendall!" As if the alcohol was never in his system he ran over to the blond and knelt down in front of Kendall. The blond was groaning, holding his head as it pounded. "You 'ight?"

Kendall opened his eyes to Logan's slurred speech. The alcohol kicking in making the pain in his head practically disappear. "Y-yea." He didn't know why, but being this close to Logan made him impossibly hotter than he was. Logan still expecting Kendall for injuries nearly jumped when the blonds' hand warp around his waist and pulled him flush against him.

"K…kendall?"

Kendall looked at him. He never realized how sexy Logan was. He wasn't sure if it was just the alcohol talking, but right now he didn't care. "Sshh." That got Logan to close his mouth, but a yelp escaped when Kendall pulled their lips together.

Sobriety leaving Logan as lust slowly started to take over. He straddled Kendall, gripping his blond locks in his hands, as Kendall rested his firmly on Logan's ass. Kendall slipped his hands under the back of Logan's pants causing the brunet to gasp; letting Kendall's tongue enter his mouth.

The two fought for dominance but Kendall won when he squeezed Logan's ass; causing the latter to moan and lose the fight. All Kendall's mind could think of was Logan, Logan, Logan.

Logan couldn't think at all; lust completely smothering his thoughts in their tracks as Kendall and him passionately made out. He could taste Kendall, and the blond tasted amazing.

But what finally made Logan snap from his thoughts was when Kendall's half hard erection rubbed against his. Causing him to whimper in the kiss, but finally snap his thoughts back into place. With a gasp he pushed up from Kendall, still straddling the blond, but looking at him in total surprise.

"K-Kendall, you're straight." He shook his head. "We can't do this."

Finally Kendall's logical side of his brain over wrote the lust in his eyes. "Y…you're right. I'm sorry."

Logan nodded, wanting to get back to where his friends were, but he couldn't remember exactly where that was because of the alcohol. "We should get bac."

He tried to stand, but Kendal pulled him down, this time to lay right next to him in the grass of the botany dome, under a tree being covered by shrubs. "No, les stay here for da night." Kendall wasn't embarrassed by kissing Logan. He actually wanted to do it again, like a lot. But knew even if Logan was thrashed the way he was he would fight it, knowing his best friend would regret it in the morning. Kendall on the other hand wasn't so sure.

"O-ok." Logan was actually getting insanely tired after the quick mini make out session. It may have not lasted long but it took a lot out of from the intense passion and heat. He rested on Kendall's chest, sleep forcing his eyes to slowly close. "Night… Kindle…"

Kendall chuckled at Logan's sleepy drunken voice. "Night, Logie."

* * *

_DID THAT JUST HAPPEN!? Yeah, yeah it did._


	5. Feelings Start to Creep Up

**Feelings Start to Creep Up**

Kendall's eyes opened, the fake sunlight from the lights on the ceiling pierced the through the tree. "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck." His head throbbed so hard it felt as if it was going to explode.

Lazily he put his arm over his eyes to block the artificial light. He tried to remember last night, but all he got were flashes of his friends' faces. Just as he was about to stand up an image flashed in his head that made him gasp. He couldn't be one hundred percent sure, but an image of him and Logan kissing passed through his mind. "No." He breathed out not believing it at all.

Thinking it was just his minds way of toying with him he tried to sit up, but felt a pressure on his stomach. He moved his arm from his eyes, letting them focus slowly and adjust to the light. He saw Logan sleeping on his stomach, drooling onto his shirt a little. Kendall wanted to smile, he really did, but that image of him and Logan kissing left him uneased. He knew it would just be rude to push Logan off of him and leave so he poked him instead.

Laughing a little when Logan swatted the hand away and nuzzled more on his stomach making him more comfortable. Still freaking out a little Kendall poked Logan harder, this time speaking. "Logan, Logan wake up." This time the brunet groaned, his eyes fluttered open, but the second light hit them he groaned even more burying his face in his best friends' stomach.

That was short lived though, because Kendall's S.C.D. rang very loudly causing both to flinch at the noise. His hand went into his pocket grabbing it and answering it without even looking at it. "Hello?" His voice was horse, probably from the burning alcohol he chugged down last night.

_"Oh, thank god you answered!"_ It was Camille, and this time she spoke again but not at him. _"Guys! He answered his phone!"_ He heard some shuffling on the other line. _"Are you with Logan?"_

"Yeah, we passed out in the botany dome."

"_Get here quick, the Captain called and said he's on his way up!"_

"Shit!" Kendall pushed Logan off, the brunet moaning in pain as he landed in the grass. Then yelped when Kendall grabbed his wrist and pulled him up dragging him out of the dome. "We're on the way!" They were in shit, right down deep in shit if the Captain caught them out of the house so early in the morning reeking of alcohol. Kendall knew it was so early from the call, it was breaking at seven in five minutes and that's usually around the time the Captain came back from inventory.

"K-Kendall, can you slow down!" Logan was having difficulty keeping pace. For one his head throbbed painfully, and he felt like he was going to throw up.

The blond huffed, stopped and without even asking picked Logan up bridal style and ran to the elevator "Can't, Captain's almost home. If he catches us reeking like this we're in huge trouble."

Logan didn't say anything else as they got in the elevator. His head spun from being picked up, but other than that he could hold down the nausea. "Where were we?"

Kendall huffed it as the doors opened and did his best to walk as fast as he could back to his place. "We passed out in the Botany dome." Kendall hastily walked into the apartment to see Jo, Camille, Carlos, and James hysterically running around.

James was the first to notice them. "Oh thank god! Hurry get in the shower before the Captain gets here and smells the alcohol on you two!"

"What about the mess?"

Jo pushed a Kendall who was still holding Logan into the bathroom down the hall. "We got it covered! We already took showers not it's just you two! Hurry!"

Logan had to wrap his arms around Kendall's neck as Jo pushed the blond exceptionally hard, making him almost lose grip on Logan. The bathroom door slid closed, leaving Kendall and Logan in the lavatory alone.

"Kendall?"

Sad Kendall looked down at Logan. "Yeah?"

"Can you let me go now?"

Kendall almost blushed. "Right." He let Logan's feet touch the ground.

Logan smiled weakly at Kendall. "I am never doing that again?"

"What?" For some reason Kendall panicked at the thought of Logan not wanting him to carry him anymore.

"Drinking." Kendall sighed with an odd joy. "I am never drinking that much in my life again. This hangover is killing me." He playfully glared at his best friend. "I am never letting you persuade me into anything ever again."

"Sure thing Logie." He pushed Logan out. "Now hide out in my room until I finish my shower so the Captain doesn't smell all that alcohol on you." Logan stumbled out and glared at Kendall as the door slid, all the while Kendall grinned a shit eating grin.

Kendall sighed the second the door slid shut. He turned to the mirror, wiping his face with his hands. "What the fuck was that?" Kendall referred to the feeling of unease when he thought that Logan didn't want him to be so close to him anymore. Then along with the blurry image of him and Logan having an intense kiss wasn't helping.

He was straight… _wasn't he?_

* * *

"…fuck."

The successfully avoided any trouble with the Captain when he came back from inventory. He said that he had to go to a meeting that morning and couldn't stay long. The mess they made in the office was completely cleaned up and the smell of alcohol off of the teens was put to rest with Logan hiding in Kendall's room and Kendall taking a shower to get rid of his smelliness.

"Where you going Kendall?"

Kendall turned on his heels to see a confused Logan."Uh, I gotta go talk to the Captain. I'll catch up to you guys later."

After spending ten minutes under the shower head contemplating the image of him and Logan and the uneasing feeling he quickly decided that for now he would avoid Logan. It wasn't permanent, just until he figured out what he was feeling now.

"Ok, see you later."

Kendall's only response to Logan was a wave as he turned back down the hall, nearly bolting out of eye sight. He turned the corner and sighed once he knew Logan left to go catch up to the rest of their friends. Jo said something about going to her place to call a friend to ask about hangover remedies.

He walked down the hall and made his way around the corridors until he was sure Logan was at Jo's place and then high tailed it back to his place. The only person he could think of talking to about this wasn't even on the Station. She was the closest person he could imagine to even remotely call as a mother figure.

Sitting on his bed he impatiently waited as he looked down at the screen hoping she would answer. He knew she was busy, but right now he was freaking out and needed to talk to someone. He couldn't talk to James or Carlos, as best friends with Logan they would have to tell Logan whatever he said. If he tried to talk to Jo or Camille about he felt like everyone on the Station would find about how he felt before he even had a chance to talk to Logan about it.

He sighed when she picked. _"Hey Kendall."_ The instant she picked up she could tell something was wrong with him _"What's wrong?"_

"Kelly, promise not to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you."

This wasn't going to be good, she just knew it. _"I promise."_

"Something happened last night. I don't know what exactly, but…" he couldn't figure out what to say after that.

"_Kendall,"_ she smiled at him. _"Just start at the beginning."_

"Alright, I came up with this idea and told everyone at lunch…"

* * *

"_Wow."_ Was the only thing she could say after Kendall finished explaining everything.

"Yeah, please I need some advice." Kendall pleaded at the women light years away on another planet.

"_Avoiding the situation isn't a good thing, I can tell you that. But honestly, follow what your heart is saying. If you really do feel something towards Logan you have to tell him, or at least tell everyone that you're possibly gay."_

"That won't make anything better! What if Logan is weirded out that I like him! I know the guys won't really care that I'm gay sense they accepted Logan without much fault, but… ARGH!" Kendall fell back on his bed. This was all so confusing for him to think straight.

"_KELLY! WHERE ARE YOU!?" _Gustavo's voice boomed through the tiny speakers on Kendall's S.T.

He popped up on the screen next to Kelly ready to belt out another shout until he saw Kendall on the screen. _"Dog? What are you doing?"_

Kendall sighed as he sat up. "I just needed to talk to Kelly about something."

Gustavo waved at Kendall dismissively and looked at Kelly. _"I need your help with the renovation people! They keep ignoring me!"_

"Maybe if you stop yelling at them they'll listen to you."

_"HAH! THAT'S SO FUNNY."_ He looked at Kendall. _"Goodbye dog, I need Kelly's help."_

Before Kendall could respond Gustavo cut the call. Kendall groaned as he sat flopped back on his bed. He wasn't even sure if the kiss with Logan was real or not, and not just some figment of his imagination from all the alcohol he consumed.

Then it hit him. "The camera's." He breathed out. He jumped out of his bed knowing exactly what to do to find out if his imagination was at fault or not.

* * *

Kendall walked into the large office of the head of security. Ricardo looked up and smiled at Kendall. "Hi Kendall. Logan and Carlos aren't here."

The entire way here Kendall made up a lie that he was sure would work on Ricardo. He felt bad about lying and getting him away from his computer, but he really needed to figure out if the kiss was real or not. "That's actually why I came here. Logan called me saying something about Carlos setting his lunch on fire."

Ricardo sighed as he stood up, not surprised t all by what Kendall told him. "Sometimes I wonder about my son. Well, I'm off to the cafeteria to fix the issue." He looked at Kendall as he walked up to the door. "You coming?"

Kendall shook his head. "I'll catch up in a bit. I need to talk to the Captain about something."

"Alright." Ricardo turned and left his office, mumbling about getting a leash put on his son.

Kendall made sure Ricardo was gone and no one else was coming. He locked the door and walked to the computer. He looked down at the desk/computer screen. Smiling that Ricardo forgot to lock it he pressed an on screen button taking him to the camera feeds set all around the Station.

His eyes skimmed the different boxes on the screen that displayed certain areas around the Station. "Botany dome, botany dome, botany dome…Botany dome!" A triumphant smile rose on his face as he saw the square with the word BOTANY DOME on it.

He pressed on the screen; it immediately started playing the live feed of the botany dome on the large desk. Putting his finger on the desk he pushed it to the left, making the feed rewind up until he saw Logan and himself stumble into the dome.

He let his finger off the screen as it started playing at normal speed. It all seemed to be fine and dandy until he saw himself trip over a vine. "That explains the bump on my head at least."

He smiled involuntary as he saw Logan fret over his well being on the video feed. That smile slowly faded when he saw that he practically forced himself on Logan. Watching himself give Logan a searing kiss stirred something in him. Just as soon as the kiss started Logan pushed away. Kendall was too busy internally freaking out to see that Logan stopped there make out session and then the two pass out.

Mindlessly Kendall deleted the video feed and walked out of the office. He still had to deal with it, and the only way to do that was to avoid Logan for a while until he figured out why he did what he did.

"Fuck."

It was going to be hard to avoid Logan. One, Logan hated when he was ignored by his friends. Two, he still needed to figure out what Logan truly meant to him. This was going to be emotionally exhausting for him, he just knew it.

* * *

_So yeah, Kendall is second guessing himself now._

_Just to be clear. Asset and At the End of will get every other week updates while I go on hiatus on this story for hopefully only two months. I'm not giving up on any of my stories, but the real life is pretty hectic right now. I'd rather update less and have them written well, than stay on my schedule and give y'all crap updates like I felt like I've been doing lately._

_I hope you guys understand.  
_


End file.
